The need to achieve high-yield and throughput levels in the face of ever-decreasing feature size in nano-manufacturing requires improved matching of process chambers. Sustaining a fleet of tools to a matched state (i.e., chamber matching) can reduce yield losses and yield variability, allow for greater routing flexibility in the fab, identify and control process inefficiencies, and reduce time for root cause analysis of issues. Chamber matching is often achieved by using process control (e.g., run-to-run control (R2R control)) to tune each chamber independently from one another to provide the same process outputs, such as target film thickness and uniformity. Unfortunately, only matching the process outputs of different chambers does not necessarily imply that the states of operation of the chambers are matched. To match the states of operation requires that in addition to matching process outputs, process conditions, such as process inputs and process variables should be matched. An example of only matching the process outputs is as follows: furnace chamber 1 could produce a film thickness of 1000 Angstroms with a temperature setting of 100 degrees and a time setting of 1 minute, while chamber 2 produces the same thickness of 1000 Angstroms, with a higher temperature of 110 degrees and a shorter time of 50 seconds. The result is that the chambers are not truly matched from a processing standpoint, and ultimately such non-matched processes significantly decrease yield and throughput.